


You Never Told Him?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Adam suspects Jason is Red Hood but Thomas thinks that's crazy. His Papa isn't Red Hood, he's just firm.Right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	You Never Told Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:
> 
> Dick: 32  
> Jason: 30  
> Thomas: 17  
> Catherine/Mary: 12  
> John: 7
> 
> Plus: Adam - 18

“I’m pretty sure your dad is Red Hood.”

Thomas whirled around from his desk, turning to stare at Adam who was laying on the bed with his notebooks and textbooks spread around them, the two of them studying in the penthouse after school, Adam staying the night and having dinner with Thomas’s family.

Well, a small portion.

“Dad?” Thomas asked incredulously, laughing. “No way, Dad’s not Red Hood. Red Hood saved dad and I when I was a pup.”

“I meant Mr. Todd,” Adam said, sitting up. “I guess he’s your Papa.”

“Oh.” Thomas pressed his lips together. “I don’t...Papa’s just firm.”

“He has guns.”

“He does?” Thomas asked before shaking his head. “I don’t think Papa’s Red Hood but we could ask at dinner.”

“I like life though,” Adam said. “And your Papa’s scary.”

Thomas huffed, standing and grabbing Adam’s wrist, dragging him out of the room. “No, come on.”

Adam tried not to groan as Thomas dragged him into the kitchen where Dick and Jason were standing, the two of them curled close together while Jason made dinner, Dick mostly just in the way though Jason didn’t seem to mind.

“Papa?” Thomas said. “Adam has this funny belief that you’re Red Hood.”

Dick and Jason turned to face the two of them, a look of confusion and maybe anger flashing through Jason’s eyes before he gave a weak smile and  _ clearly _ fake smile as he said,

“That’s ridiculous. I think Thomas would know if I was Red Hood. Dickie may I speak with you in private please?”

Dick looked uneasy as Jason took his arm and dragged him past the boy’s and down the hall to their bedroom.

“I told you,” Thomas said, looking over at Adam.

Adam pressed his lips together. “Then your Papa is just a naturally terrifying man.”

Thomas grinned.

………………………………

“You never told him?” Jason demanded as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

Dick didn’t look at him. “He knows you were the second Robin.”

“But he doesn’t know I was Red Hood.”

“No, of  _ course _ not,” Dick replied, exasperated as he turned to face Jason. “I didn’t want him to know his father was a killer.”

“Oh so you’re ashamed of me.” Jason was furious and he didn’t even know why.

Dick scoffed. “What does that mean?” he asked, looking genuinely confused. “I-I didn’t say that, jason, I just...he idolizes you.”

Jason paused. He hadn’t known that. “He’s seventeen,” he said uselessly.

“Okay, maybe he idealized you more when he was a pup, before he knew you were his father,” Dick said helplessly. “But I just...I didn’t…” he ducked his head. “I’m sorry.”

That apology was enough to drain all of Jason’s anger and he sighed quietly, walking over to pull Dick into a tight hug.

“Well,” he murmured. “Adam  _ did _ already propose. He’s pretty much already a part of the family. We may as well tell them both everything.”

“Are you sure?” Dick asked, peeking up at him. “Aren’t you mad at me? Don’t you want us to fight until John knocks on the door to ask if we’re having sex?”

Jason snorted. “That does happen a lot, doesn’t it?” he asked, smiling down at his Omega. “No, not tonight. Tonight we have a guest to impress.”

“Pretty sure Thomas has already done that for him,” Dick said with a grin, interlacing his fingers with Jason’s as they slipped out of the room, heading into the living room where John was sitting on the couch.

Their youngest took one look at them before scrunching up his nose. “Did you two seriously just have sex with all of us in the apartment?” he asked.

Dick laughed, walking over to place a kiss on top of John’s head. “Love you too, baby.”

John only groaned.

…………………………..

“This is amazing, Mr. Todd,” Adam praised about dinner though everyone knew there was something strained about it. Adam was, after all, still slightly terrified of Jason.

“Thanks Adam,” Jason said.

“And since you’re going to be a permanent part of ur family very soon,” Dick began. “There’s something we felt like you should know.”

Adam looked at Thomas in terror, his fiance giving him a smile and reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“Um…”

“Dick was the first Robin to work with Batman. He was also later Nightwing, briefly,” Jason explained, grinning at the way Adam stared at him. “Bruce Wayne is Batman. I was the second Robin.”

“And,” Dick said carefully, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder, both of them anxious for how Thomas might react. “Jason  _ was _ Red Hood.”

“You were Red Hood?” Thomas asked.

“I stopped,” Jason replied. “But...yes. I was.”

“You saved dad and I,” the young Omega said softly.

“I did.”

Thomas sat quietly for a moment, looking over at Adam who whispered, “Holy shit.”

“If you thought  _ my _ lecture was bad,” Jason said with a grin. “Wait until Bruce lectures you. He won’t threaten you with a gun but he’s just as capable of hiding bodies as I am.”

“Jesus christ.”

Thomas laughed. “It’s not that bad,” he promised, looking over at Adam with a smile. “Uncle Dami is scarier.”

“Uh huh,” Adam mumbled.

Thomas’s expression fell. “Adam?” he asked quietly.

Adam let out a breath, looking over at Thomas. “Our kid is going to have a tough time finding a boyfriend or girlfriend with grandparents like Nightwing and Robin.”

Thomas let out a breath of relief, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as his fears that Adam would leave him were put to rest.

“It’s amazing I found you with Nightwing and Robin as my  _ parents _ he stressed,” leaning over to press a quick kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

…………………..

“See?” Dick asked later that night, he and Jason in the kitchen washing dishes, all the kids asleep except for Thomas and Adam who were on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling, their hands roaming over Thomas’s baby belly which had only recently begun to show. “I told you it wasn’t going to be too bad.”

“I’m sure he’ll still want to know why we never told him,” Jason said. “But for now, I think everything’s okay.”

“For now it is,” Jason said. “Just wait until tomorrow.”

“I think tomorrow will be better than you think,” Dick assured. “After all, the first memory Thomas has of you, of Red Hood, is you saving us.”

“Yeah,” Jason said softly. “Hopefully that wins me some brownie points.”

“You’re his Papa, Jason,” Dick said with a laugh, bouncing up on his toes to press a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “He could never hate you.”

Jason gave a week smile. “Let’s hope.”

Dick gave him a pointed look, elbowing him before drying off his hands and grabbing Jason’s arm, dragging him through the living room.

“Don’t stay up too late boys,” Dick called to Thomas and Adam. “Trust me, one your baby is born, sleep will be hard to come from.”

Thomas and Adam laughed, bidding them a good night and watching as Dick and Jason disappeared into their bedroom and closed the door.

“So your family is the Batfamily,” Adam said slowly once they’d started cuddling.

“Yep.”

“Damn,” Adam whispered. He looked over at Thomas. “It’s not a prerequisite for new members of the family to join the crusade, right?”

“Oh, hell no,” Thomas replied, laughing though he became serious. “We lost my Papa to it for awhile, before he came back. Since then, Dad doesn’t want anyone else to start.”

“Good,” Adam declared, placing a hand over Thomas’s on the Omega’s belly. “Let’s keep our little kiddo out of all that.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
